Hogwarts Life: George Weasley
by klg193
Summary: Just a series of short stories for George Weasley. Designed with the reader as the main character. Any time there are blanks in the story, fill in your name. Chapters are chronological and spanning vast amounts of time.
1. Part 1: The Beginning

"Hermione, please!?" I heard from across the common room.

"For the last time George, no! I will not write your Charms essay for you!" Hermione said.

"But it's due tomorrow and I haven't even started yet!"

"Sorry, that's your problem. I've got other things to work on." She left the common room and I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Waiting until last minute again, are we?" I asked George. He gave me a look that said it all. I've been pretty good friends with the Weasley family for a while now. I was a year below the twins and a year above Ron. Our parents were friends so we were all pretty much raised together. And coincidentally we were all sorted into the Gryffindor House. The past few summers I've spent at the Burrow. My little sister and Ginny are best friends so it worked out pretty perfectly. And we fit in with the clan too. Okay, now that you know the back story we can return to reality.

"If you're going to give me the speech about being more responsible and managing my time more wisely you can just skip it because Hermione covered everything."

"Me lecture? Never."

He rolled his eyes and I said, "Come here, what's this essay about."

He sat down next to me on the couch and said, "_, you're brilliant at Charms! Will you please write this for me!?"

"Write it for you? No, but I will help you with it."

He hugged me, clearly thankful, and said, " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank-"

"Easy. You can thank me when you finish the essay. I think you're putting too much faith in me. I am a year behind you so chances are I won't even know what you're learning."

"Of course you will!" he said this in a hopeful tone and I gave him a skeptical look. But sure enough, it was a topic I was pretty fluent in. I helped him form a thesis and gave him the crucial information he needed. I made him handwrite the whole thing, but I gave him sentences to write. He even started to write his own sentences with factually correct information. I was impressed.

After three or so hours of working he convinced me to give him a break. He set aside his parchment and said, "So, _. How have you been?"

"Pretty great. Things have been going my way."

"Things always go your way. Your Irish blood brings you luck."

I shrugged and said, "Is that why you wanted my help? Because I'm lucky?"

"No, it was more because you're wicked smart. And I missed talking to you. I haven't seen you much this year."

"This is true. It's mostly because you and Fred are always working on a prank of some sort."

"And you're always talking to someone different, Miss Socialite."

"Oh that is not true. I'm just friendly that's all."

"Sure."

"Any good pranks in the works?"

"I know that you're dying to be a part of one of our infamous pranks, but that will never happen."

"I think you're underestimating me. Think about it, filling me in on a prank wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm logical. I think of everything, therefore there would be no chance of error. And, you know, I'm fun to be around."

"I will agree with you on the latter part. We need to hang out more. Outside of quidditch."

"Well you should remember that and ask me to hang out sometime. I'm pretty sure you'd much rather be spending time with me while we're doing something fun instead of writing an essay. Speaking of essay..." George groaned and grabbed his books.

"Come on, we only have a few paragraphs left to write." He started writing again and it was then I noticed it was 2 in the morning. I let out a big yawn and felt myself become tired immediately.

"_, you sound tired. You should go to bed. I don't have much left to write, I can handle it."

I shook my head and said, "No, I'm okay. And let's face it, you couldn't finish this without me."

"It's good enough as it is. If I BS the next few paragraphs it'll be fine."

"Nope. I have to keep you company. If I leave who's to say you won't fall asleep."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." By this time we had relocated to sitting on the ground with our backs leaning against the couch, directly in front of the fireplace. I felt myself getting cold so I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. George was being somewhat efficient, which was surprising. He was quietly muttering words to himself as he was writing and I had to admit it was kind of cute.

"How's it going?" I asked. "I'm just trying to get this thing done. I don't care how good my writing is as long as I get my point across."

"Okay," I yawned. A moment later I found my head resting on his left shoulder. He noticed but he didn't seem to mind. Soon I felt my eyelids flutter over my eyes and I was out.

I woke up the next morning to find myself in a room that was not my own. It was not the common room either. It was definitely a dorm but whose, I was unsure.

"Morning sunshine," someone said. I looked up to find George's face smiling down at me.

"Morning," I said as enthusiastically as I could. "Where am I exactly?"

"In my room. See last night you fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. So I was going to carry you to your room but then I remembered that boys aren't able to enter the girls' dorms. And I just took you to the next place I could think of, which was here."

"You could have just left me on the couch in the common room, you know?"

"Sure I could've, but you were already shivering. I just thought you'd be more comfortable in my bed."

"Well that was very sweet of you. But where did you sleep?"

"On the floor. I grabbed some spare pillows and blankets and-"

"George! You didn't have to sleep on the floor. You really should have just left me in the common room. I would've been fine. I never meant to take your bed."

"I just wanted you to be comfortable. Any gentleman would have done the same thing. Now please stop arguing with me because there isn't anything you can do to change it."

I opened my mouth to say something but found I had nothing to say. I slouched and crossed my arms, clearly unhappy with his previous statement.

"How did the essay come out?"

"I showed it to Hermione already and she said it looked decent. I just need a passing grade. If I pass this, I pass the class."

"Oh, I didn't realize this paper was so important..."

"You did all you could. Most of it was on me, for being a slacker. But thank you. I'm really happy we reconnected last night."

I smiled at him. "Me too. And it's no problem. Really."

I left his room and headed to my room, receiving curious looks on the way. Last night made me realize how much I had missed George. We used to be best friends but recently we drifted apart. We were still friends, but no where near as close as we used to be. I only hoped he would take my advice and ask me to hang out soon.

"_!" I turned around to see who was calling for me. It was George and he seemed very excited about something. I asked the people I was in a discussion with to excuse me and I headed toward George.

"_! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh have you?"

"Yeah! Guess what!?"

"Do you really want me to guess? Because I'm not a great guesser."

"I got my paper back and I got an O!"

"O as in outstanding!? Really? That's awesome!"

"I owe it all to you! You practically wrote the paper for me."

"I did not write the paper for you. I helped you write it. But thanks anyway."

"You really don't understand do you. You are the reason I passed! Flitwick was so impressed he even wanted to keep it to use as an example!" That was a big deal. Flitwick very rarely chose an essay to keep for future students to reference. Only a handful of mine hand been picked from all my years at Hogwarts.

"I'm really happy for you! You just seem so excited."

"I am excited!" He embraced me in a hug and managed to pick me up off the ground, while spinning me around. I just laughed and I felt like such a little girl. He put me down and I just smiled at him. Then the last thing I ever expected to happen happened. His face became serious and he leaned in to kiss me. It was a relatively short kiss. I think what happened was he just did it without thinking because he pulled back and his face was that of panic and shock.

"_, I'm sorry. I don't know what-" he started, before I cut him off. I grabbed his chin and brought it down towards me and kissed him again, this time more passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I reached mine around his neck. Everything felt so...right. I couldn't help but smile as I realized this had been what I wanted all along. It just took me 16 years to realize it.


	2. Part 2: The Yule Ball

"So Hermione, do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?" I asked.

"Actually, I do. Viktor Krum has asked me."

"Viktor Krum! Look at you, all the other boys are gonna be so jealous."

"Yeah, but you and George are gonna look so cute!" she replied. I shifted my eyes away from hers and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, he hasn't actually asked me yet so…"

"What? But you've been dating for months! He hasn't asked you?"

"Sadly, he has not. He probably just assumes we're going together but he hasn't officially asked me. In fact, he's never actually brought it up."

"Do you want me to mention it to him?" she suggested.

"Oh no, don't worry about." As cool as I may have seemed, this situation did make me uncomfortable. When it comes down to it, I'm a teenage girl and formal dances are pretty rare at Hogwarts. So of course I wanted to go. But I didn't want to say anything to George. I wanted him to go with me as much as I wanted to go with him. Hopefully things would work out. They always did.

After classes ended for the day, I went to the common room to just relax and socialize. I gave the password and stepped into the portrait hole. Moments later I heard people whispering in the corner and I had a feeling they were talking about me. Truthfully, I was a little pissed off. My business had nothing to do with any of these people and it was not that big of a deal. I tried to ignore it but I could feel it getting to me. I hoped it wasn't Hermione who was gossiping but she was the only person I told. It's possible that someone could have overheard but I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione mentioned it casually to someone. I went to the common room and changed into jeans and a tee shirt. It was Friday night and I didn't have anything really planned. I thought it might be a good idea to go for a walk around the castle to clear my head. I grabbed my cardigan and headed out by myself. I didn't need anyone to talk with. I just needed space to think.

The castle was a bit lively, with people rushing off to common rooms and perhaps the room of requirement. I found a comfy window sill to sit on and look out at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was painted pink. Suddenly everything went black. I immediately tensed up out of uncertainty.

"Don't freak out. It's just me." I relaxed then.

"George, what are you doing? Take this blindfold off of me!"

"It's okay, just come with me." He took my hand and helped me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked with curiosity.

"Just trust me, you'll like it." I didn't argue with him, because I knew he was right.

"You seem tense, _. What's going on?" Part of me was happy he noticed my off mood but the other part of me didn't want to explain what was going on.

"I'm just stressed. My schoolwork's been piling up and it's been a bit much to handle." I knew he didn't believe it, but he also didn't say anything else.

"And here's where you stop."

"Don't you mean we stop?"

"No, I mean you stop." I made a confused face which probably couldn't be seen under the blindfold but I stopped anyway. He let go of my hand and I felt him pick me up bridal style.

"George, what are you doing?"

"We've reached the uphill portion of our trip and I just thought it might be faster if I carried you." I knew this was just an excuse to carry me, and I kind of liked it. After what seemed like an endless amount of stairs, George returned me to a state of equilibrium.

"Okay, we've reached our destination," he said. My blindfold disappeared and we were at the top of the astronomy tower. I looked out and the night sky was brilliant and clear. The stars were bright and they sparkled beautifully. It was honestly the perfect moment. I had a gut feeling I was about to get myself a date to the dance.

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here. I've never seen the sky so clear before."

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It's breathtaking." He put his arm around me and sighed. I couldn't think of anything to say. I just kept waiting for something exciting to happen. Like a spontaneous fireworks display or the stars to shift and spell out "Yule Ball?" or something of that sort. But it never came. As nice as it was spending serious alone time with him, I was disappointed. I smiled a sad smile and realized I might not be attending this special event.

We returned to the common room and I went directly to bed. I just couldn't believe George didn't ask me. He had the perfect moment and he wasted it. Maybe things between us weren't going as well as I had thought. I was just confused and I probably should just talk to him. But of course, things weren't that easy. The next morning I woke up and got dressed, like I would any other day, but I had no pep in my step. I went downstairs to eat breakfast but felt I didn't have much to contribute to the conversation. George told me that he was planning a trip to Hogsmeade with Fred so they could stock up on Butterbeer for tonight's party. Of course, they were going secretly and I was invited as always. I passed on the offer and told have fun. My Saturday would probably be spent doing homework by myself. But on the bright side, it was a beautiful day so I could spend some time outside. I found a tree that provided just the right amount of shade and I got comfortable. Although I was getting my work done diligently, my mind was wandering elsewhere and it kept coming back to my current situation. It was driving me crazy. All he has to do is ask me. It's as simple as that. He doesn't have to make it theatrical or amazing, just the simple question would do. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hey, _" I looked up suddenly and smiled.

"Hello Cedric. How've you been?" Cedric and I were friends, I suppose, but we hadn't talked in a while. His popularity had escalated quite a bit since he was deemed a Triwizard Champion.

"Well I've actually been quite wonderful. But I'm in a bit of a situation and I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Sure, of course I'll help."

"You see, I don't know if you've heard about it, but there's this ball coming up and I kind of need a date. It's been tough to find someone because I've got my eye on a girl who's beautiful, and intelligent and really fun to be around, and that girl is you. May I have the honor of escorting you to the Yule Ball?" I didn't know what to say. I was sure I was blushing because it was Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric, I'm really flattered, but I'm dating George."

"Yes, but from what I've heard, he hasn't asked you yet."

"No, he has not."

"Listen, you don't have to answer right now. Take some time, think it over, and tell me tonight. You'll be at the party right?"

"I should be there, yeah."

"Okay, then I'll see you later," he smiled. He stood up and left me to my work. I watched him walk away and he looked back at me and smiled again. Cedric was basically the perfect guy. He had looks, personality, athleticism, intelligence, and a great sense of humor. About half the girls in school were probably in love with him. And I was the one he chose to ask to the ball. Decisions, decisions.

I finished my school work and returned to the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were still out with Lee gathering party supplies but from what I had heard, people were heading to the room of requirement now. I was changing into something cuter when I heard Lavender and Paravati gossiping in the room next door.

"George is definitely about to break up with her. I mean that must be why he hasn't asked her to the Yule Ball."

"But they're cute together. I don't want to see them break up. She's so nice and she seems genuinely happy."

"Well I heard he's been flirting with Angelina Johnson and he'd rather ask her to the ball."

"Now who did you hear that from?"

"Padma said she heard it from Ginny. And she would know right? She is his sister."

I couldn't listen to them anymore. I should have known better than to listen in the first place. But what if they were right and that if George was about to break up with me? I couldn't fall victim to heartbreak right now. Everything had been going so well. I shook my head and tried to convince myself it was just gossip, but a part of me still felt uneasy. I met up with a few other Gryffindors and we headed to the room of requirement. It seemed like we were the last to arrive because the room was nearly full with Hogwarts students. Moments after my arrival, someone smoothly slid their arm around me.

"Hey _." I looked up and saw Cedric.

"Hi Cedric."

It was weird having his arm around me, simply because it wasn't George. But it was sort of nice. When I was with Cedric, my mind wasn't speeding. I was relaxed and felt down to Earth. It was refreshing.

"Have you thought any more about my offer?" he asked.

"Actually yes I have."

"Look, I know it's probably a lost cause because I can tell you're really into George. But this doesn't have to be romantic. I just know we would have so much fun together." I was quiet in thought again. I was sure I had my mind made up but something had suddenly changed.

"I would love to be your date to the ball," I said. Part of me couldn't believe what I had just said. Was I cheating on George by doing this? Nothing was going to happen except some dancing. It would be fun. Plus, he was a champion! How could I say no to him? I didn't want to make George mad or jealous, but maybe this would wake him up and make him realize he should have asked me.

"Hey _, I heard a funny bit of gossip the other day," George said to me. A knot formed in my stomach and I knew I would have to explain myself.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, someone told me you were going to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory, which couldn't possibly be true, right?"

I hesitated before answering, "It is true, actually." He didn't respond right away. In fact, he didn't respond at all. But he didn't need to. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I immediately regretted my impromptu decision. He turned and walked away, visibly upset. I felt horrible. I let my little petty girl problems get the best of me.

"George, wait!" I called after him. He didn't turn around though. He just waved his hand as if swatting me away. I watched him walk away and was on the verge of tears. What was I thinking? I had to find Cedric…

The Yule Ball was finally here. And I was not going. I found Cedric and told him I couldn't go with him after all. He was disappointed but I think he understood. It didn't matter though because the next day he asked Cho to be his escort. Clearly I wasn't that important to him since I was so replaceable. I mean sure, it would have been fun to go with him, but afterwards nothing would have changed. I was literally putting my relationship in jeopardy for attention. But since I didn't have a date to the ball, I decided to stay in and relax. It was hard seeing how excited everyone was getting all dressed up and to go to this once in a lifetime opportunity. It was even worse because I had a dress and shoes and everything I needed, but I had no place to wear them. I found it funny that I agreed to go with Cedric because I wanted to avoid sitting at home by myself, yet that's what happened anyway.

By this point, everyone had left for the dance and I was alone in the common room. I had no idea what I was going to do with a few hours of free time. I was sitting on the couch just reading and trying to teach myself a few charms when I heard someone entered the room. I figured it was just a girl who forgot her handbag or something until someone sat down next to me.

"Hey," George said.

"Hey," I replied. I was completely unsure of what to say.

"Where's Cedric?"

"I told him I couldn't go."

"Why?"

"Because as soon as you found out, I felt awful and I couldn't believe what I had done. I let my petty girl problems get the better of me which makes me feel like a hypocrite because I hate those petty girls who do things for attention. George, I am so sorry that I screwed everything up."

"I just don't understand why you would agree to go with him while we were together."

"I was starting to doubt that you were going to ask me. That night in the astronomy tower was so perfect and I genuinely thought you were going to ask me. And when you didn't, I panicked. I didn't want to end up sitting at home while everyone else was out, which ended up happening anyway. And then rumors were circulating that you were interested in someone else and I just felt helpless."

"_, of course I was going to ask you. You are the only person I'd ever want to go with. But I wanted the moment to be perfect. I was planning on doing it that night but it just seemed too obvious. I wanted to surprise you when I asked you. Maybe I was thinking about it too much but I just wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to be a perfect boyfriend."

I didn't know what to say. That was probably the sweetest thing he had ever said to me. Before I knew it, my arms were around him. "Oh George," was all I could manage for now. He hugged me back and I didn't want to let go. But eventually I did. I kept my hands on his shoulders and said, "You are the perfect boyfriend. I'm so, so sorry. I've missed you so much these past couple of days."

He had few words, but his lips were on mine and that said it all. There was a part of me that wanted to be all dolled up right now and dancing the night away. However, the other side of me was perfectly happy staying in with George and just spending quality time with him.

"Now go get changed," he said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Go get changed. We have a ball to attend."

"George, the ball started over an hour ago."

"Well good. Then we can be fashionably late. Besides, I don't go anywhere without making a grand entrance."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before getting changed.

I put on my black, backless dress and red heels and felt…different. The fit me perfectly and honestly, it made me look sexy. This wasn't how I was expecting to feel when getting all dressed up. I ignored the feeling as I pinned my hair back into a sort of faux hawk ponytail combination. Once I was completely accessorized I looked and the mirror and felt kind of like a rock star ( yule_ball_with_george_weasley/set?id=68860765).

As I walked down the stairs to the common room, I saw George sitting there all dressed up. He looked adorable in his classy dress robes and I was happy all of our problems were resolved.

"Wow, _. You look….you look amazing."

I just smiled at him and said, "You look pretty dapper yourself."

"I never in a million years thought you'd wear something like this to the ball."

"Me neither. But I was originally going to go with Cedric and I guess I felt like I needed to kick it up a notch to impress him. I don't know though, I kind of like this look."

"You always look beautiful to me," he said.

"Thanks babe," I said kissing his cheek. "Let's go make an entrance!"

George apparently had this elaborate plan for our entrance but he wouldn't let me in on any of it. We were about to transcend down the stairs when all of the sudden all the lights went out. There was a moment of darkness but then blue and white fireworks lit up in the shape of snowflakes and drifted downwards. Then a spotlight appeared and found the two of us immediately.

"That's our cue," he said. I took his arm and he led me down the stairs. He was waving his free arm like he was some sort of celebrity and I played along, blowing kisses to the crowd. We were a few steps away from the bottom and everyone started applauding, even the teachers. I knew they all liked George, even if he was disruptive in class. Once we reached the floor, the lighting returned to normal and what seemed like a crowd of people came rushing toward us.

Mostly everyone was complimenting us on our entrance and our appearance. Some people commented on how they thought we weren't coming and we were broken up and the works. Hermione finally made her way to us and I gave her a big hug.

"_, I'm so happy you're here! You look incredible!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Me? Look at you! You're stunning!" It was true. She looked gorgeous. We talked quickly and then she returned to Viktor. There was still a bit of a crowd and George and I were kind of stuck.

"If you'll all excuse us. I'd like to dance with my lovely girlfriend. After all, this is a dance," George grabbed my hand and the crowd parted like the Red Sea as we made our way to the dance floor.

"You're incredible, you know that?" I said to him.

"Yeah, I know," he joked. I playfully hit him and laughed before saying, "How did you pull that off."

"Well Fred certainly helped me out. And surprisingly so did McGonagall." We both looked over to see the head of our house smiling at us. She waved and we both waved back, returning the smile. "She was pretty concerned when she heard we weren't going together. She offered her service in case I needed help with anything."

"Huh, McGonagall likes us. Who would've known," I stated.

"Well, I'd say we're pretty likable people. Or at least I am," he joked. I just smiled at him and gave him a quick peck. The night had turned out even better than I imagined. So what if I didn't get asked to the Yule Ball in some cute and creative way. I think I had the best night out of everyone else there. And the best boyfriend to go along with it.


	3. Part 3: The Departure

"No…no you can't do this to me." I said, holding back tears.

"_, it'll be okay. I promise. We'll find a way to see each other."

"I'm coming with you then."

"I can't let you do that. If you want to become a healer, you need to take your N.E.W.T's."

"I don't care about that. I just want to be with you."

"_, you need to stay and finish school. I don't want you regretting your decision to leave. I want you to be successful."

"George, please don't. I…..I don't think I can survive without you," I was crying now. I just didn't see this coming at all.

"It'll only be a few months and then you'll be done school and you can come live with me."

"A few months? I have over a year left."

"It won't be that bad. Maybe talk to Dumbledore…or McGonagall and see if they'll let you take the N.E.W.T's a year early. You'll be able to pass them. You're a smart cookie."

"Promise that you'll write to me everyday?"

"Of course I'll write to you darling. And I'll use the floo network and we can meet up for butterbeers among other things. Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you," he paused and rifled through his pack until he pulled out what appeared to be a piece of parchment. Then I realized what it was.

I gasped, "No…the map?"

"I don't really have too much use for it now. Besides if you're going to sneak out and see me, you'll need this," he smiled. As much as I had been positively influencing George ever so slightly, he'd been wearing off on me too. In all honesty, I probably didn't need the map to sneak out. I'd gotten really good at it. But I took it anyway. It could come in handy. I don't know if this small gesture changed my view, but I realized things would be okay now. This way I could focus more on my studies so that I could get the job I'd always wanted. I also kind of admired Fred and George for leaving and starting their own business. I had no doubts about their success. They'd been doing this stuff for years.

"_, please don't cry. I promise everything will be okay," he said, wiping away the tears on my cheek ever so slightly.

"I know, I know. I just can't help but be upset." He pulled me close to him and held me for a moment. It was hard not to cry. I tried to keep it to a minimum but it hurt thinking there was a chance you could lose someone forever. What if he met someone else? Thinking about that only made things worse so I tried to erase the image from my head, which proved to be pretty difficult.

George ran his fingers through my hair and brushed his hands up and down my back, trying to calm me down.

"I love you _."

I looked up into his eyes and just smiled.

"What did you say?" I grinned.

A sly smile spread across his face, "I love you."

I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his face down to mine. I kissed him so deeply and passionately that my knees went weak. I wrapped my arm around his neck as he put his hand around my waist. The next thing I knew, he leaned me back, in sort of a dip if you will, while we were still kissing. I smiled, breaking our kiss and his face hovered just above mine for a moment. "I love you too," I smiled.

Here it was, the moment I'd been waiting for. The moment that determined if I'd wasted my 7 years or if I'd be successful. Essentially, my fate was featured in this little envelope. I couldn't open it here in the common room. My reaction would definitely be animated and I didn't need to distract others. I scurried off to my room and began to feel nervous and excited at the same time.

It had been a rough couple of months. After begging and pleading with Professor McGonagall she finally agreed to let me take my N.E.W.T.'s a year early. But she told me it would be very difficult since most students have the whole year to prepare and I only had a little over a month. I was fine with that though, whatever got me out of school earlier. I still wasn't even sure how I was still functioning. I basically buried myself in schoolwork to distract myself from the pain of being away from George. I spent a few weekends at Hogsmeade with Hermione, but most of the time it was so that I could sneak away and spend an hour or two with George. Without him, I didn't feel like myself. It just felt like a part of me was missing and I didn't like that feeling.

I opened the door to my room and dropped all my things on the floor. I leaned my back against the shut door and opened the envelope. Before I unfolded the parchment, I mentally prepared myself for the consequences. That didn't last too long though, I was too anxious.

I skimmed through the standard paragraph at the top that was a necessity for almost all Hogwarts documents. Now for the important stuff. In order to become a healer, it was necessary to receive at least exceeds expectations in the following categories: Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions.

CHARMS: Outstanding – Filius Flitwick

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: Exceeds Expectations – Delores Umbridge

HERBOLOGY: Outstanding – Pomona Sprout

POTIONS: Exceeds Expectations – Severus Snape

TRANSFIGURATION: Outstanding – Minerva McGonagall

"Merlin's beard…I did it. I actually did it!" I excitedly whispered to myself.

"Was there ever any doubt?" someone said. I looked up for the first time upon entering my room and noticed my favorite ginger sitting on my bed with a sly smile on his face. "Hey stranger," he said.

"George!" I said before I tackled him with a hug. "What are you doing here!?" I asked after a few kisses.

"Well, I had to come and celebrate with you!"

"I'm so happy you're here. This is seriously the best day ever."

"And it's about to get even better," he commented.

"What?" I said perking up. I looked at him questioningly and he couldn't fight back that adorable smile.

"I spoke to my Great Aunt Muriel…"

"Why? Isn't she awful?"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry…continue."

"I spoke with her because she used to be a healer, at St. Mungo's. She kind of has some power there and people respect her opinion. I mentioned that you were hoping to get a position there and she read over your records. Your N.E.W.T. scores were on there, as well as your marks for school and it all looks pretty impressive. She said she would mention you to the board involved in hiring healers for the incoming year."

"You did that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," he said. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tight. "Thank you so much, George. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I just want to make you happy," he smiled at me.

"Being with you makes me happy." I leaned in to kiss him again. Everything felt so perfect in the moment and I knew our relationship was about to reach another level.

"What are the chances we'll be alone in here for a little while?'

"Well it's risky. I don't know when Alicia will be back…" I sighed disappointed.

George smiled, "I've got a better idea…"

He took my hand and pulled me off the bed with ease. We darted into the common room before I realized no one else could know George was here.

"Wait, George. We can't let anyone see you here. I just…I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the business or anything."

He nodded, knowing I was right and I told him he needed to be sneakier once we left this safe haven.

I popped my head outside the portrait hole and scanned the hallway. Not a student or teacher in sight. George jumped out in front of me and took my hand. I still wasn't sure where we were going. After turning a corner, a door appeared in front of us. Then I understood where our destination was: the room of requirement.

Before he opened the door, he looked at me and said, "You're sure you want to do this?" In response, I nodded excitedly and smiled childishly which I found sort of ironic.

He opened the door and the room took my breath away. It was comparable to a suite at a five star hotel. There were pink rose petals scattered along the floor and floating candles all around the room. A huge king sized bed was featured in the center of the room and there were two swanky armchairs in the corner. The lighting was dim but it gave the room the proper mood for the occasion. The bathroom was lavish with a shower and a Jacuzzi tub. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"Wish I could say I arranged all of this," George said, "but the room has a mind of it's own."

"It's perfect though," I smiled at him. Then he scooped me up and carried me over to the bed. I held his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. It was so hard being away from him. George was on my mind every minute of everyday. But now he was here and for one night I had him all to myself. It was almost surreal. I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming that this was happening.

"You know, it's funny because this isn't how I pictured this moment. But it's still perfect because I'm with you," he whispered in my ear. He then moved his mouth onto my neck and began kissing my pale skin. He knew I loved being kissed on my neck and when he moved up to gently tug on my ear with his teeth, it drove me wild. I took his hand and guided him to the bed, holding eye contact with him the entire time.

"I'm sorry I'm not wearing something sexier. Can't say I was expecting this to happen."

"Are you kidding me? _, you know you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me. I don't need you to dress in expensive lingerie just to impress me. You are sexy when you are the cute and humble human being that you are." How could I not adore him after that? I was even more certain this was the right decision to make with the right boy because there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he loved me.

"I love you Georgie," I whispered to him before kissing him softly on the lips.

"_, I love you more than anything in the world."

We had waited long enough and it was finally the right time for this to happen. It was the beginning of our lives together, the moment when the two of us as individuals became one entity.

I was extremely nervous, but I was also excited. More than anything, I was just happy to spend some quality time with George. "Where should we start?" George whispered, "The bed, the chair, the shower, the Jacuzzi…?" I didn't realize we had so many options until they were listed for us. I figured it would be best to keep it simple for the first time. We could expand our horizons later in the evening.

"I'm happy here…for now," I smiled at him. George was basically twitching in anticipation. I decided maybe I should tease him a little bit. I pulled away for a moment and took time to take off my riding boots and socks. "What're you doing, baby?"

"It's just a little toasty in here," I smirked at him. He gave me a curious look. I took the opportunity to stand up. I slid off my leggings to reveal the sky blue, lace boy shorts I was wearing. George was clearly enjoying himself as he made himself more comfortable on the bed. I slowly pulled at the bottom of my sweater and bit my lip, in an attempt to be sexy. George didn't say anything but the look in his eyes said it all. I swiftly pulled the sweater over my head and stood half naked in front of him. While I would consider my physical stature more of a ruler than an hourglass, I felt confident in my miss-matching blue underwear and black bra. George took this moment to remove his shirt; I couldn't tear my eyes from his torso. It was perfectly chiseled, but not too bulky. I climbed onto the bed and crawled up, on top of George. I kissed his chest and worked my way up toward his neck. He put his hands around me and started gently rubbing my back. His sighs and moans only made me giggle. Soon he flipped me onto my back and was on top of me. Our kissing became more intimate and more aggressive, in a sense. George pinned my arms up above my head and I was turned on by his dominance over me. I managed to free my hands and I unbuttoned his jeans. Seconds later he was wearing only his boxer briefs and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He started kissing my neck again and this time it was me who was doing the moaning. I soon decided it was time to step things up; I pulled at the sheets and we both went under the covers where the festivities continued.

"Well that was fun," I smiled at George. I was resting my head on his chest and he had his arm around me and was stroking my hair.

"Indeed it was. You still love me, right?" he asked.

I propped myself up and looked at him. "Of course I still love you."

"Okay good. I just wanted to make sure you weren't using me for sex," he joked. I smacked his chest and laughed with him.

"Can we just stay here forever?" I asked him.

"Well I mean we could…or we could go make good use of the Jacuzzi…"

I gave him a mischievous look, accompanied with a grin, before I kissed him on the cheek and slid out of bed. I sauntered over to the bathroom and started up the tub. I poked my head out of the doorway and looked at George. "You coming? Or am I using this myself?" After that it didn't take long for George to hop out of bed and join me.

"George, did you know this was going to happen tonight?" I asked him. We had finally retired to the bed and we were cuddling, about to fall asleep.

"Of course I wanted it to happen, but I wasn't planning on it happening. I didn't know how you felt about it and I didn't want to pressure you."

"Well you didn't. I just wish we could spend every night together like this."

"Who says we can't?" he replied.

"What are you scheming…?"

"Scheming? I prefer the term planning."

"Oh please, those words mean the same thing to you. But anyway, tell me what you're thinking?"

"It's simple, you move in with me."

"Really? Is that a real offer?"

"Of course it's a real offer. But of course moving in with me entails moving in with Fred and his lady friend. I do hope you'll say yes though, because I'm tired of being the third wheel."

"I suppose I could relieve you of your third wheel responsibilities."

"Oh is that all?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be too bad seeing your smiling face everyday," I teased further.

"So it's settled then. I'll start moving things around to give you space for your stuff. Which basically means I'll be cleaning out my closet."

"Oh come on, I don't have that much stuff."

"Yeah but you will because I plan on spoiling you and buying you everything your heart desires."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You've always been lucky," he stated.

"Do you ever just think about how we got here?"

"All the time. I think about how thankful I was that you helped me with that essay. And things just fell into place perfectly. You know, Fred always thought we'd end up together."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, when we were younger her would always tease me about it. I never actually told him I liked you, but he just knew. And he knew how to press my buttons about it. Of course back then I just thought it was a lost cause and I didn't have a chance in hell."

"Did you ever think we'd be together?" I asked.

"I hoped we would. As I got older I started seeing us together more. But we also didn't spend a lot of time together so it was still more of a fantasy."

"When I was real little, like before Hogwarts, I always thought we were gonna get married. It wasn't even because I had a crush on you either. Or maybe I did have a crush on you but I just didn't know it. Regardless, I'm happy being with you. And no matter what happens between us, you'll always be my first love."

"You'll be my first and last," he responded. "I intend on being with you forever."

I looked at him lovingly and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'd like that," I responded. I cuddled up even closer to George, if that was possible, and felt us both start to doze off. His warm chest was under my head and his heartbeat slowly lulled me to sleep. I couldn't have imagined a better end to my day.


End file.
